


Встречай меня в Нью-Йорке

by Madoshi, WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017



Series: Тексты R—NC-17 2017 [9]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Turtles, spoilers for the end of the series
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017
Summary: Гарольду снятся кошмары, но у Машины готова сказка на ночь.





	

Гарольд пробирался под рухнувшими балками — здание еле стояло, а сверху его заметала Иракская пустыня. Пески просачивались сквозь стены, желтыми змеями падали сквозь потолок. Змеи смотрели на Гарольда черными бусинами глаз. Нужно было пересечь разрушенную библиотеку, поскальзываясь на глянцевых обложках книг, чтобы пробраться в дальнюю комнату.  
Очень надо успеть, пока он дышит. Надо сказать…  
Гарольд всегда успевал. Это-то и плохо.  
Успел и на этот раз.  
Джон Риз сидел, прислонясь к дальней стене. Камуфляжная куртка расстегнулась, обнажив дорогую белую рубашку — из тех, которые Гарольд выбирал сам. Руки безвольно раскинуты. Торс — сплошное месиво, красно-черное, спекшееся от крови и жары. Золотые змеи сыпятся сверху песком, исчезают в алой массе.  
Стараясь не упасть, Гарольд поспешил к Джону. Во сне никогда не болит нога, да, но он хромает. Он упал на колени рядом.  
— Один человек — вот что важно… — доверительно сообщил Джон.  
А потом из его рта желтой змей выползла смерть, укусила Гарольда в руку, и все стало холодно, мертвяще и безразлично.

Он проснулся в темноте, глядя на непроницаемо темный потолок.  
— Плохой сон? — спросила темнота голосом Рут.  
Гарольд не удостоил ее ответом.

***

— Я рад, что вытащил тебя на эту партию, — засмеялся Нейтан.  
Он выглядел элегантным, уверенным в себе и совсем молодым — без мешков под глазами, без явных следов злоупотребления алкоголем на загорелом лице. Клюшка для гольфа смотрелась в его руке, словно меч средневекового воителя. На полях для гольфа Нейтан завоевывал свои королевства…  
Только почему они играют в крокет, а не в гольф? Вот и воротца стоят… И вот белокурая женщина с холодным лицом — мисс Руссо — приносит им мяч. Только это не мяч. Эта штука гораздо больше.  
Это… голова Джона. Она обгорела, как и положено при взрыве: черное, красное, вместо волос — зеленоватая корка. Но Гарольд, конечно, все равно его узнал. Одно веко прикрыто, второго нет вообще, и ярко-голубой глаз, совершенно нетронутый, грустно таращился на него.  
— Твой ход, — сказал ему Нейтан, протягивая клюшку.  
Только это был уже не Нейтан, это уже Джон Грир собственной персоной. Разве не иронично, что человека, из-за которого Джон умер, зовут так же?..  
Нет, никакой иронии. Имя очень распространенное, но даже не в этом дело. Просто человека, из-за которого умер Джон, зовут Гарольд.  
С этой мыслью Гарольд проснулся. Протянул руку влево — и, конечно, никого не нащупал.  
На долгую, полную слабости минуту он пожелал, чтобы Грейс была здесь, но потом отогнал эту мысль. Грейс лучше там, где она сейчас — подальше от него.  
Она заслужила большего, чем вытирать его слезы по людям, которых даже не знала.

— Рассказать тебе сказку на ночь? — спросила Машина из его телефона.  
Она умела пробираться через любой файерволл. Гарольд давно не пытался ее отсечь.  
Но ответил он ей впервые — минута слабости.  
— Расскажи.

***

— По какому делу в США, мистер Андерсон?  
— Проверить сказку, — вежливо улыбнулся Гарольд.  
Таможенница вскинула на него удивленный взгляд.  
— Туризм, — поправился он.  
В Италии Гарольд обитал под псевдонимом «Гуфо» — одна из его старых личностей. Но пользоваться своими птичьими именами на американской земле теперь казалось неправильным.  
Что ж, кроме «Андерсона» у него было приготовлено еще несколько фамилий: Адамс, Руни, Райли, Риз. Талбот.  
В зоомагазин он поехал сразу же из аэропорта, не заезжая в отель.

***

— С тех пор, как погиб его отец, Джон не держал животных. Он очень любил собак, но они с матерью жили в маленькой квартире, собак хозяин не позволял, — Рут… нет, не Рут, а Машина говорила мягко и напевно.  
— Это я знаю, — холодно ответил Гарольд. — Это было в его личном деле.  
— Но ты не знаешь, — интригующим тоном продолжила она, — что когда ему было пять, у него была черепаха. Точнее, у его матери. Джону дозволялось на нее смотреть и брать в руки под присмотром взрослых. Черепаха все время скреблась в стенку террариума и просилась наружу. Однажды Джон ее выпустил.  
— Она простудилась и погибла? — поинтересовался Гарольд.  
Он знал кое-что о содержании рептилий. У него целых семь лет жил геккон, пока в очередном приступе паранойи Гарольд не вообразил ночной визит ЦРУ по свою душу и не сдал этого геккона в хороший питомник.  
— Нет. Она стала спускаться на первый этаж. Джон все время шел за ней. У нее были маленькие короткие лапки, но все-таки она упрямо ползла. Джон восхищался ее упорством. Как завороженный, он дошел с ней до самой двери.  
Гарольд представил пятилетнего Джона. Ему самому тогда было около двадцати. Война во Вьетнаме, культура хиппи, Нейтан принес в комнату марихуану и заставил Гарольда попробовать… А маленький Джон упрямо шел за такой же упрямой черепахой.  
— Черепаха выползла во двор и скрылась в траве. Джон был очень горд его достижением, — тихий голос Рут, казалось, сам источал тьму. Золотая змея, и слова у нее отравлены. — Тут его позвали играть друзья, он отбежал и выпустил черепаху из виду. Потом они не смогли ее найти, как ни искали.  
— Я же сказал, что она погибла, — пробормотал Гарольд. — В чем мораль — что упрямцев нельзя удержать в террариуме?  
— Мораль в том, — ответила Рут, — что черепаху подобрали тем же вечером посторонние люди и увезли с собой. Она все еще жива. Я даже могу дать тебе адрес зоомагазина.

***

Сказка.  
Машина все это придумала, чтобы заставить его вылететь в Нью-Йорк. Черепахи живут долго — но почти сорок лет?.. Да еще и переходя от владельца к владельцу? Крепкая, должно быть, особь.  
А путь черепахи, конечно, не проследишь. Семидесятые — какие электронные чеки? К тому же Гарольд отдавал себе отчет, что Машина смогла бы фальсифицировать историю рептилии, если бы захотела.  
Все сводится к доверию.  
Верю — не верю.  
Гарольду было очень больно.  
Но вот он смотрел на громадную пеструю лесную черепаху в грязноватом террариуме посреди старенького магазина на Нострэнд-авеню, и ему делалось чуть легче. Самую малость.


End file.
